


Holy Whore

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hermaphrodites, M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 人能否藉由娼妓的肉体踏上朝圣之路？





	Holy Whore

人能否藉由娼妓的肉体踏上朝圣之路？答案尽管存疑，但是这宗教圣地内公开的卖淫者却确有其人——那男孩广为流传的名字叫做康纳。说是男孩，可他实则早就过了应该被如此称呼的年纪，四肢修长，业已二十七八岁了。只因他极富迷惑性的、纯洁而茫然的棕色眼睛，人们便总也当他犹在贞洁尚存的岁月。没有谁清楚地知道他的来历。一种言论称，康纳是某个没落的高贵家族所奉送的祭品，代神行淫乐之事；而其余的说法更加直白，讲他不过仅是从皮肉商贩手中买下的雏妓，身体还未发育成熟时便开始迫不得已地接客，用以筹措大人物们肆意嬉玩的资金。不论如何，唯独能够肯定的是，他——康纳，无疑算得一名慷慨的娼妓。瞧瞧他额角昭示身份的刺青吧。只要甘愿花费银币，任何人，再怎么卑贱的人，都可以同这美丽的“神使”纵情交欢。

他是被允许无所顾忌地使用的。你若是想要他潮热的口腔含吮你的阳物，你就大胆地深入进他的喉管去；你若是想要舔咬他红彤彤的乳头，你就索性让他泌出鲜血来；你若是想要操干得他双目朦胧、尖叫连连，你便叫充实他肚腹的精水、尿液，或者别的什么满到外溢就好。谁也不会怪罪你犯下的暴行。每位神职人员无一不告诉你，他受的苦，遭的痛，全部都是为了净化你自身的恶。他们说，他的职责即是替尘世间蒙受玷污。

此刻，那故作纯洁的圣妓正步入访客集聚的房间。白而无垢的布料裹着他光溜溜的身子，没过多久便被一只又一只男人的大手粗鲁地扯走，暴露每个能轻易挑逗起情欲念头的部位。香料味儿弥漫开来。他们丑陋的肉体重构为他崭新的衣衫，覆盖着男孩儿玉雕似的脖颈、胸脯、腰腹、精致的私处，还有纤细却不失丰腴感的双臂两腿。粗糙的指肚在柔嫩的肌肤上按压出凹痕，唇齿留下牙印、淤青和涎水。康纳的五官组合成一种配合地恭顺，脊背贴合着男人多毛的胸膛，不做丝毫的退避。软乎乎的膝窝被抬高，搭在臂弯里，让红艳的、湿漉漉的病态性器清晰地展示。

神所派遣的使者是非自然的男和女的杂糅，倾吐淫汁的雌穴是阴茎与肛口间的过渡。粗鄙的男人们扒开他肥嘟嘟的、被黏腻的甜水弄得滑溜溜的阴唇，争先恐后地将指头塞进狭窄的孔洞，拉扯、扩张，直至子宫口都一览无余。腔壁在密密匝匝的注视中抽搐不已，可怜兮兮地试图收缩复原。他像位真正的处子般羞赧，当滚烫的舌猥亵内里时惊喘又啜泣，足背绷得僵硬，紧实的大腿痉挛着纠缠住衰老的脑袋。不消片刻，潮吹便同失禁一并抵达。那些或有色或无色的汁液喷洒得随处都是，浇得男人头顶稀疏的毛发尽数透湿。这仿佛刚刚接受过洗礼的家伙把自己的阳具按在康纳熟红的肉缝上来回磨蹭，制造一连串咕啾咕啾的声响。他啃咬着康纳的耳朵，窃窃私语：

“你想要它，是不是？荡妇。给你，全部给你……”

嫖客们一圈圈地围拢，轮番奸淫康纳前后两个穴道，腰杆挺送，让肮脏的泡沫逐渐填满男孩儿的股沟。年轻的娼妓被摆布成跪伏的姿势，安放在长餐桌上，袒露着肿胀且流淌精液的阴户、肛门以及嘴巴，模样活像匹待产的小母马。随着不应期缓慢退去，新一轮的蹂躏开始了。激烈的躯体跟躯体的碰撞把盛着瓜果的漂亮瓷盘子纷纷晃落。绒绒的地毯中，紫葡萄四下里胡乱滚动，让男人们的脚掌践踏得汁肉飞溅。某人抓揉着康纳单薄的胸脯，对乳粒又掐又揪，使结痂的齿痕再度溢出血珠，而血珠则被其他饥渴的野兽凑近啜走。

时间从黄昏滑向凌晨，疯狂的盛宴终于濒临尾声。浑身瘫软的放荡神使侧卧在桌面，汗津津、脏兮兮的，小腹被撑得鼓凸，赤条条的皮肤淋满醇酒。朦胧的烛光摇曳着，为他苍白的胴体披盖一层暖融融的颜色。那群施暴者也分别躺到他两侧，好似陡然变作了虔诚的信徒，用他们紧闭的、火热而战栗的唇瓣去亲吻他的面庞，亲吻每根手指与脚趾，不仅是一次，更是无数次。倘若有谁正躲在阴影内窥视，恐怕会毫不怀疑地相信，他们要即刻将这圣餐拆食殆尽。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实原本想写的是第一人称……在结尾处，“我”企图让受难的神使回归天上去，获得救赎，就在行淫时冲动地扼死了他。试探过呼吸和脉搏之后，“我”确定康纳当真是死了。接着施暴者们非但没有去找神职人员求助，反而继续他们的恶行，甚至在疯狂之中分食了他（一开始的脑洞是包括食人情节的……）。“我”半途逃走了，终日惶惶不安，于是又重返神庙，结果撞见了祭司和趴在他膝头的赤身裸体、通体光洁的康纳。我们视线碰撞。康纳给了“我”一个微笑。结果因为我实在找不回手感，写不出想要的感觉，就索性烂尾了。


End file.
